Red Truck Excursion
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Characters:  Sam, Dean, John, and Jamie Winchester OC  AU  Rating/Warning - PG 13 - hand spanking Summary; Jamie is sixteen and bored.  "Nuff said.  The prompt was "ride" Not making any money


Title: The Red Truck Excursion  
>Characters: Sam, Dean, John, and Jamie Winchester<br>Rating/Warning - PG 13 - hand spanking  
>Summary; Jamie is sixteen and bored. "Nuff said. The prompt was "ride" <p>

XXX

This town sucked. Royally. Jamie never really used to think that way but lately it was more than confining to live here.

Small town life might have some advantages, but at sixteen, Jamie could not find too many. He knew all the girls. They had been around since he was born.

He knew all the people. The diner guy. His name was really Mel. There was a firehouse full of fireman and one girl. They all knew him too. He knew the teachers, the preachers. Hell, even his best buddy's father was the local sheriff. There was nothing he did not know and no one who did not know him. It made for a boring existence.

Yeah, he was a hunter and had been hunting with his family for a few years now.

Not real hard hunts, but real salt and burns. Jamie pulled his own weight. He was an amazing shot but was even better with a knife. But hunting almost made coming back to town anticlimactic. The adrenaline rush, the thrill of the fight, the unknown. These were all things that Jamie craved. Needed somehow. And he was not getting them here.

Jamie scuffed his feet in the dirt outside of Mel's. Boring. With a capital B. He racked his brain to think of something worthwhile to do.

Zip.

The sun was blazing hot and it was only 9:30 in the morning. He leaned back into the sun almost feeling the freckles materializing on his nose. There had to be something to do. Something exciting. Something fun. He scoured his brain for an idea. The sound of bells tinkling caused him to turn toward the diner.

Jamie watched as JR walked out of the diner and plunked his ass down on the curb next to Jamie.

"What's up?" JR ginned, blond hair, unkempt and a little wild.

Jamie sighed, deep and full of teenage angst.

JR's eyes narrowed. "I don't like the sound ofthat, Jamie. What are you thinkin' of and how much trouble am I gonna be in when I do it with you?"

"I dunno. Nothing here though. This town is just…catatonic. "

"Ooohh. Four syllables. Must be bad." But Jamie knew that JR knew it too. Boring

"What about Jackson. Why don't we drive into Jackson?"

Jackson was next town over. A regular city compared to Podunk but still that wasn't

saying all that much.

"What about Dallas?" Jamie turned to his friend, eyes sparkling for the first time.

"Fuckin' Dallas. That's three hours away. We won't get there till almost 1 and then what?"

"I don't know. I have the truck all day. My dad didn't say I couldn't go to Dallas. Why not?"

JR snorted. "Of course, he didn't say you couldn't go to Dallas…Jesus, Jamie if your old man catches you he is gonna tear you a new one, then call my dad up and ditto."

"Look, I asked for the truck and he gave it to me." Jamie pointed to the red farm pick up. It looked rough but ran great. She would do for a ride into the big city. "I didn't specify what I wanted it for. Besides, he is busy today. Everyone is, they aren't gonna expect me back before dinner so why not? We leave now; hit the big city from 1 until 3. Oogle some Dallas girls be back home by dinner at 6:30. I think it's a great plan."

JR seemed to consider it. There really was nothing to do here. Nothing. Dallas was huge and full of beautiful women.

"Okay, dude. Why not?"

Jamie smiled looped his arm around his best buddy and jumped in the truck and drove.

Driving into Dallas was like driving into Disney world.

They parked the truck. Dropped some change in the meter and hit mass transit. It was better than driving his gas guzzling pick-up all over the place.

Dallas was as much fun as Jamie figured. He had been there before, but going with your family was not the same as hanging with JR. Just walking around the city, drinking cokes and eating Texas chili that cost far too much from a street vendor.

Awesome.

Damn, Texas had some beautiful women and Dallas? Well that was where the pretty people lived. Jamie knew there was no chance in hooking up with one of these girls but it did not mean that he couldn't look.

Two thirty came fast but that would give them enough time to make it to the truck and back home. JR bumped Jamie, tapped his watch and they both knew it was time to hit the bus.

As they rounded the corner to where the pick-up was parked, they saw the cop putting the ticket on the windshield of the red truck. Jamie sprinted the last section of the block.

"You can't do that!"

Dallas' best turned and patted the windshield, then dropped the ticket book into his shirt pocket.

"Just did."

"C'mon, I couldna been more than a few minutes late. Gimme a break willya?" Jamie knew he was kind of begging but there was no way his dad would not figure out that he had spent the afternoon in Dallas when he saw a ticket from there.

The cop looked at his watch. "Seven minutes kid. Sorry. Just doin' my job. Don't worry, it's not that much money."

"Look mister, can't you just rip it up or something?"

"Already wrote it, kid" He patted his pocket this time. "Numbered in sequential order. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble now would ja?" The cop grinned and tilted his hat back.

Did this cop think this was a funny situation? Because Jamie did not think so. This was so fucking far from funny that it was NOT FUNNY.

"Trouble? Trouble? How can you possible get in trouble? _ I_ am gonna get in trouble!" Jamie knew he was babbling but damn this guy was gonna give him a heart attack.

JR touched his friends shoulder lightly, spoke quietly to him, like you would a dog that was starting to foam at the mouth. "Dude…it's okay. We'll work something out."

Jamie turned to JR. "WORK SOMETHING OUT! – My dad's gonna kill me. KILL ME. OVER A FUCKING PARKING TICKET!"

"Hey, buddy." The cop was squinting in the late afternoon sun at Jamie. "Your friend is right. It's a parking ticket. How could your old man get too pissed about that?"

Jamie spun hard and glared at the cop."You can NOT fuck up my day like this. You can not give me a parking ticket. And how my dad is gonna react to this ain't your business anyway. So shut the fuck up!"

JR swallowed hard. He knew that Jamie knew he had lost it. There was no talking him down now.

"Oh I can't eh? Not only can I give you a parking ticket but…" The cop reached for Jamie and slammed the cuffs on his wrist before he could stammer another word. "I can also arrest you for disturbing the peace and interfering with a law enforcement officer."

Jamie stood mouth open, hands cuffed behind his back and his green eyes blazing with Winchester indignation. "YOU CAN NOT!"

The cop growled low. "Just did." Then he opened the back of his car, tipped Jamie's head down and shoved him into the seat.

"

You!" The cop pointed at JR. "Can you drive?"

"Yes, sir."

The cop reached into the back seat. "Keys." Jamie mumbled something about his pocket and the cop stopped for a minute. "You don't have anything in that pocket that's gonna poke or cut me do ya. Because if I gotta go to the hospital because you are shootin' smack or something I am gonna be really pissed. " Jamie shook his head as the cop reached in his front pocket and pulled out keys. He tossed them to JR who promptly headed to the red truck.

"Follow us to the station."

"Yes, sir.

Jamie watched as the door slammed to the back seat of the squad car. He leaned his head up against the wire that separated him from the cop.

He was so screwed.

The trip to the police station was pretty fast. Which was good because Jamie thought that if he was gonna be stuck in that back seat much longer he was gonna hyperventilate. But they pulled into the station and then the cop was reaching back into the seat and roughly pulled him out before he had too much time to do much soul searching.

JR was standing next to the police car when Jamie was marched unceremoniously into the station, Jamie could hear his friend following.

They were both plunked down on a bench outside of the front desk. The arresting officer spoke to his sergeant. What they said Jamie would never know but it didn't matter anyway. This was his last day on earth. He was not gonna spend it thinking of that dick cop. He glanced at JR who sat next to him, uncuffed, worriedly biting his lip.

Yup they were dead.

The cop left for a little bit than came back. He was holding Jamie's license in his hand. "Winchester huh? Like the rifle?"

Jamie nodded but refused to look at the guy

"Well Winchester…. there's the phone. Make your call." The cop uncuffed Jamie and folded his arms in a way that made him look far too much like Gramps.

Jamie rubbed his wrist. They didn't really hurt all that much. "Can I get some privacy here?"

The cop just grinned.

"Nope."

Jamie wrinkled his nose and then picked up the phone and dialed his dad's cell.

Two rings and dad picked up. "Hey, kiddo, whatsup?"

"Dad, I got a problem here." Jamie tried not to sound shaky but he thought that maybe he did

He could hear his father's voice drop a notch, heard the seriousness.

"You okay?"

"Yes, sir." Jamie glanced at the cop who was grinning like a monkey now

"I am at the police station." Jamie snarled at the cop. "Parking ticket."

"Well, tell Jeff you're in big doo doo with dad and tell him to send you home. You'll work it off."

"Not in Jeff's station, Dad." _Drum roll, please._ "I'm in Station 53, Dallas.

Jamie couldn't remember the rest of the conversation. There was a lot of yelling and a lot of threats that sounded like promises. He yes, sirred a lot. Finally, he turned the phone over to the cop who had stood quietly waiting for the hollering on the other end of the line to subside.

"Mr. Winchester…" The cop took the phone and moved off to give himself the privacy that he could not be bothered to give to Jamie. The talking went on for a while but again, Jamie didn't listen. He wouldn't have heard anyway with the way his blood was pounding in his ears. But at least he didn't have cuffs on anymore.

The cop came back to Jamie, stood in front of him and then handed the cordless to him without another word

Jamie swallowed and put the phone to his ear

"Jamie." His father growled low into the phone.

"JR's dad and I will be there in two. Don't you fuckin' move a muscle.

"Yes, sir." Then because Jamie never did know when to shut his mouth, "But it will take you almost three."

"Not when man driving is a cop and I'm riding shotgun."

The phone went dead and Jamie shut his eyes. "Your dad and my dad are on their way."

JR bumped Jamie's shoulder. "It's been nice knowing you. "

Two hours. Enough time to watch a movie. Or two periods of school. It was funny but it went by both chillingly fast and abnormally slow. Jamie did not move. He needed to take a leak by about hour number two, but still did not move. He figured if his dad walked in the station and his ass wasn't planted on that bench, whatever trouble he was in would be worse. The conversation between he and JR was minimal. Neither one had a lot to say, each one trying to figure out a way to soften the blow when there respective parents would show up.

At one hour and 45 minutes his father showed up, a half step behind Sheriff Jeff Banner.

JR's dad went to the front desk and Dean Winchester stepped up to the bench

He tapped Jamie's foot with his. "You okay?

Jamie looked as his father, just like he had been trained to do. "Yes, sir." He didn't like what he saw. He dropped his head and studied his boots.

Dean reached over to Jamie and tilted his chin up and met his eye. "I don't know what kind of story you have figured out, but whatever it is, it isn't good enough."

It didn't take long for Sheriff Banner to talk to the arresting cop. Between all three of the adults there was some kind of agreement worked out. It turned out the Officer Parking Ticket hadn't even really arrested them, just brought them in to teach them a lesson. And whatever punishment the grownups had figured out seemed to satisfy the man.

But that didn't mean the guy was not still pissed with Jamie so he made sure he stopped by while his father was still talking to the front desk.

"I sure don't wanna be either one of you boys." The cop smiled, not really unkindly but with enough of a glint in his eye that it was all Jamie could do not to slug him.

"Especially, you Winchester. I reckon there is gonna be a dance tonight, and I don't expect it to be a Texas two step." Jamie started a step in his direction but his father was there in less than a heartbeat.

"One more move, Jamie and I swear that we won't make it out of this police station before I start swatting." Jamie's ears burned a bright red, freckles standing out sharply.

"Yes, sir."

"Apologize to Officer O'Malley. Make sure it sounds convincing."

Jamie ground his toe into the floor and bit the inside of his cheek.

_Fucking dickwad._

"I'm sorry for giving you trouble, sir. Sorry for getting mouthy and for not getting back to my car seven minutes earlier."

Jamie felt Dad cuff him with a little more strength than was strictly necessary to get the point across, but Jamie was obviously having some kind of a brain malfunction so maybe it was necessary.

"Ow, Dad!" Jamie knew it sounded whiney, but the man could rattle the gray matter given half a chance.

He took a deep breath and looked at O'Malley. "I'm sorry for the attitude too."

JR's dad pinned him a glare as well. "Me too, sir. We should have known better. Thank you for letting us call our folks and for letting us be released into their custody."

Jamie glanced hard at JR. _Fuckin' suck up_. But JR wasn't stupid. His old man had his hand gripping his shoulder like he was a second away from shaking him like a Jack Russell Terrier would a rat. No. JR Banner was no dummy.

JR and his dad moved off to their car while Jamie and his Dad climbed into the truck.

The ride home was quiet. Jamie was still mad. Mad because he had gotten caught. Mad because O'Malley wouldn't rip up the ticket. Mad because he had run his mouth and gotten taken to the police station and mad because Dean fuckin' Winchester was gonna kick his ass into next week when he got home and there was not a damn thing he could do about it.

Just before they made it home he had calmed down enough to try to figure out a way to diffuse the situation. He glanced at his father's stony face, nope. He was fucked.

They pulled into the driveway and stopped in front of the house.

"You get on up to your room." It was already nine o' clock and Jamie was hungry but he figured that would be the least of his worries. He was met at the front door by Gramps.

"You okay?"

"For now." But Jamie couldn't bring himself to say anymore. He just slogged his way up the steps. His uncle was coming out of his room as Jamie was going into his.

"Your father killya yet?"

"No…I reckon once he gets fortified with whatever he is going to eat for dinner I expect he'll be up."

Sam offered a gentle smile.

"Let me try to work on him a bit, soften him up."

"Uncle Sam, that's awful nice of you, but I don't know if it'll work. It turns out I can't shut my mouth up to save my ass."

Sam really grinned then, "You sound like your father, ask Gramps some time about the ass kickings he doled out to your dad because he couldn't keep the bullshit under control."

Dean was coming up the steps by that time. "Don't bother, Jamie. It isn't gonna matter. And Sammy, don't bother trying to get him weaseled out of a lesser punishment, that's not gonna work either."

"Dean, think of all the times your mouth got you in trouble. "

"Shut up, Sam."

Uncle Sam shut up and headed down the stairs.

Dad followed Jamie into his room and shut the door firmly behind him.

"Okay, whatcha gotta say for yourself?"

Jamie shifted his weight from one foot to another and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Dad. I was bored."

Dean turned an incredulous look at Jamie. "Bored? Bored? This is what you do when you get bored? Maybe we should discuss adding extra chores to your summer as well?"

Jamie stammered. "Well, I didn't really do anything wrong. I mean, you gave me the truck. You never said I couldn't go into Dallas. And that cop was a dick. Total dick. Don't tell me you never shot your mouth off to some redneck cop."

Jamie watched as his father took a deep breath. It looked like he may have started counting. This early on in the conversation, that was never good.

"I never told you that you couldn't go to Dallas because you NEVER ASKED. And don't tell me that you didn't think that you should ask. Because you know damn well you need to ask permission to drive that truck anywhere other than town. "

Dean stopped to take another breath then ran a hand down his face.

"And Officer O'Malley was just doin' his job. Parking tickets are a pain in the ass. Everyone knows it, hell, he probably does too but that doesn't mean you start a fight with him and tell him to shut the fuck up. I know I am not the poster child for authority, but you sure know better than that."

"Jesus, Jamie regardless of what you think of the guy, he wasn't doing anything wrong and you are still just a kid. I know damn well this family has taught you better than that. What if you were on a hunt? What if there was a fucking body in the trunk? Do you think that antagonizing the cop is gonna get you out of the lime light quick enough to get the fuck outa there?"

Jamie just sputtered. "No…No, sir. But there was no body in the trunk, I wasn't thinking about that…"

"No, you weren't thinking at all! Did you think that causing a commotion was going get you off the hook somehow, 'cause if that was the case, you are dumber than I thought!"

Jamie's face and neck blushed deep red. He wasn't dumb. Just…. wasn't thinking every thing through.

Typical

"As usual, you don't think before you start yapping about shit you got no right to be yapping about. Well let's try to put some external motivation to keeping that internal bullshit mouth of yours shut when it needs to be."

Dad sat down on the bed and gestured for Jamie to put his body over his lap.

"Lose the jeans."

Jamie fumbled with the button and zipper. There was no use arguing. He was too old, too big to fit over his father's lap, ineffective corporal punishment did nothing but prove Dad was bigger - bullshit lines. None of that mattered and he knew it. Especially since that was half of what he was getting punished for.

With a sigh he draped himself over his father's knees.

"Okay, Jamie. What's this for?"

"Taking the truck without permission and being stupid and mouthy to a cop. And being dumber than shit."

Dad seemed to think if that was all the transgressions. "That's about right."

Dad started in spanking hard and fast. Sharp, quick whacks that shouldn't have hurt as much as they did but nevertheless the hurt like hell. Jamie muffled a yelp.

"Workin' out or something, Dad?" Dad just renewed the effort after that, put a little more swing into each smack.

"Still can't keep your mouth shut can ya?"

"Nope." Jamie grit out.

Then a particularly sharp smack right on the under curve of his butt. "Didn't hear that right…did you say nope?"

"No, sir. I mean, yes, sir but I meant to say no, sir." Jamie panted in one long rambling sentence that no one except maybe his father understood.

Dad took a quick break. "Now for stealin' my truck."

Jamie stuttered. "I didn't steal it, Dad. You knew I had the truck."

Dad thoughtfully considered the statement. "Okay, misappropriating the truck."

He slid Jamie's boxers down just below his ass and started a volley of swats on his already pinkened ass. It was only a short while later before Jamie was sure his ass was a hearty red. Top to bottom. Even his thighs had been nailed a few times. Dad whacked a few more times; more to make sure that he had totally swatted every spot of butt than anything else. Jamie cried softly into his bedspread. God, he hated this. He hated it more than anything. And every time it happened, he swore it would be the last. But then he went ahead and fucked something up and sure enough he found him back over some Winchester's lap.

"M'sorry, Dad. Really. It was stupid. I mean taking the truck was dumb but fuckin' with the cop was worse and I am so sorry." He kind of wailed the last part. Because he was sorry and he didn't care if he sounded twelve.

Dad seemed to consider Jamie's blood red ass, offered a tiny pat to it that hurt more than it should

"Ow, Dad. Watch it will ya?"

"You better watch it, kiddo. I have had it with the stupid." But Dad didn't really sound mad anymore, just a little tired as he pulled up Jamie's boxers to a more presentable position.

"You should of just left 'em down, Dad. You're killin' me here." Jamie pushed himself off of his father's lap and pulled up the jeans tentatively. He left them unbuttoned and unzipped; they hung low on his lean hips just below his hipbones.

Jamie didn't care. He didn't think he wanted anything touchin' his ass for the next day or two.

Dad stood then motioned to Jamie. "C'mere." Jamie took a stutter step in his father's direction. He really didn't want to, but didn't think like he should defy him either.

Dad pulled Jamie in close, just a quick hug but it was enough. Dad knew Jamie didn't want a cuddle, but didn't want to be ignored either. His father was freakin' intuitive about shit like that. Uncle Sam would pull him in after disciplining him and crush his chest, but Dad seldom did that. It was more of a "I forgive you, hope you understand." kind of hug.

Jamie did understand.

There was little tolerance for disobedience in his family. There never had been. He knew what was expected of him but damn if he didn't get himself in hot water with more regularity than he should.

Dad tousled his hair. "Hand 'em over.

Jamie reached in his pocket and pulled out his set of truck keys. He surely loved that little red truck and hated to see the keys disappear into his father's pocket.

"How long?" 

"A month. I figure that long of hoofin' it will give you some extra incentive to realize that I mean it when I say that you need to ask permission to drive that truck anywhere but on the farm or in town. That was a given, Jamie and you knew that."

Jamie sighed. He did know it.

"Yes, sir."

Dad turned, opened the door and then shut it behind him leaving Jamie to his own thoughts.

Jamie dropped the jeans as quickly as he could and pulled on some soft flannel sleep pants. He crawled into bed, and flopped on his stomach, it was going to be a long night.

Not ten minutes later there was a gentle tap at his door. "C'm in."

Uncle Sam came in a plate with a turkey sandwich and a glass of milk in his hand

"Even prisoners need to eat." Sam grinned bright in the soft light of the bedroom.

"Thanks Uncle Sam." Jamie roused himself up off the bed but couldn't find a comfortable position to eat so he just stood, leaning against his desk. He took a huge bite of turkey sandwich and followed it quickly by a slug of milk.

Sam smiled. Jamie knew that he was silently comparing him to his father. Both he and his dad did like food.

"So how long is the truck taken away?"

"A month." Garbled with turkey but Uncle Sam understood. Sam stood hip significantly higher than Jamie's, leaning against his desk as well. It was a little disturbing but Uncle Sam wasn't called Sasquatch for nothing.

"So, uh, did you get the stealing the truck lecture?"

"Sort of, but he decided it was more misappropriating the truck."

"Was that your input or his?" Sam queried.

"Uh, mine I think. Dad was trying for stealing but I got it knocked down."

Sam reached over to Jamie's plate and eyed up a pickle that was sitting next to the half eaten sandwich.

"For the price of that pickle, I'll let you in on a little story."

Jamie looked at the pickle, then his uncle. He gestured toward the thing…."Knock your socks off."

Sam chomped once then put it back down on the plate.

"Did I ever tell you about the time your Dad stole the Impala?"

Jamie sputtered, shooting a stream of milk inelegantly across his bedspread.

"Shit no!"

"Well, buckle up Jamie-boy, you are in for some serious ammo after this one."

End.


End file.
